Il y a dès fois
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Un oneshot, un moment de réflexion avec Harry et un sourire... c'est court mais j'espère que sa vous plaira...


Il y a dès fois…

Il y a dès fois où l'on se réveil un matin et où l'on espère que notre vie n'est en faite qu'un cauchemar, un horrible rêve, qui, on l'espère tous va se terminer, et alors là vous vous pincez et vous vous rendez compte que malheureusement tout sa est la triste réalité. En tout cas c'est ce que je ressens ce matin, je me réveil, je suis encore le seul dans le dortoir, et comme à mon habitude je me mets à penser…et réfléchir sur sa vie… Et puis me dire qu'il y a dès fois , j'aimerais m'enfuir loin d'ici, m'éloigner de ce monde, de fuir cette tâche que je n'ai pas choisit, un devoir épuisant où je ne suis même pas sur d'en ressortir vivant.

Depuis que je suis né je n'ai fait que supporter ce que la vie m'a offerte. Tout d'abord une famille, qui ne voulait pas plus de moi, que je ne voulais d'eux. Qui m'a toujours traité comme un larbin, jamais comme un enfant, et pourtant j'étais un membre de leur famille. Je crois en faite que je ne me suis jamais vu comme un membre de leur famille, ce sont des personnes tellement stupides, et si je ne me retenais pas je dirais un mot certainement plus vulgaire. Ils m'ont hébergé, ils m'ont nourris vraiment pendant onze ans, puis un jour bénit… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Hagrid est venu me chercher, au début j'ai eu peur, mais choisir entre mon oncle et ce géant qui me proposait d'aller à une école de magie, je crois que je n'avais pas trop le choix, et puis au fond de moi j'espérais que là ou il m'emmenait je pouvais avoir une vie meilleure. Cette vie meilleure… maintenant j'en doute, enfin je ne sais plus réellement ce que je dois penser. C'est vrai que au départ, cela me plaisait énormément, tout le monde vous connaît, et vous bien sur comme toute personne vous appréciez même si vous ne connaissez pas réellement la cause. Mais quand vous découvrez que vous avez un passé… étrange, que vous allez devoir combattre la personne qui a tué vos parents, c'est tout autre chose… Je me rappels lors de ma première année après cette grande découverte que je n'avais qu'une seule envie…retrouver le monstre qui m'a fait souffrire…pendant onze ans…

Et maintenant me voilà sur mon lit, en train de réfléchir, de trouver un moyen d'esquiver tellement j'ai peur. Oui le grand Harry Potter a peur, mes amis sont tellement persuadés que d'être Harry Potter c'est bien… on compte tellement sur moi, j'aimerais parfois leur rappeler que moi aussi je ne suis pas parfait, que je peux avoir peur, que je ne suis pas meilleur qu'eux au sport… J'aimerais tellement qu'ils se rendent compte que je ne suis juste Harry… simplement Harry, un jeune garçon qui a perdu ses parents à cause d'un homme, si on peut appeler sa un homme, qui a perdu toute sa véritable famille en vérité…et qui voudrait vivre tranquillement maintenant.

Il y a dès fois où j'aimerais tellement m'éloigner de Poudlard… j'adore ce lieu, c'est vrai, mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien à espérer ici, Dumbledor est parti, j'ai ma quête à terminer, même si je préférais m'enfuir, je ne suis pas un lâche… Il y aussi mes amis, que j'adore, mais même eux ne peuvent rien faire pour moi, alors pourquoi resté ici…

Il y a dès fois j'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi, pourquoi moi ? Je sais bien il y a cette prophétie et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser cette question… Je n'ai rien demandé à personne…

Il y a dès fois ou je me dis que la meilleure solution c'est de n'avoir jamais existé, c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais si les gens savaient ce que j'endure toute les nuits, à le voir lui, en train de s'amuser à manigancer des plans, à tuer des gens. Il y a dès fois où j'aimerais crié STOP ! En faite je voudrais crier tout le temps pour que tout le monde m'entendent.

Mais au final si je réfléchis à tout sa, je ne regrette pas ce qui m'est arrivé, si je le tue, et je veux le tuer…Je pense que c'est mon destin, je l'accepte même si dès fois comme aujourd'hui je préférerais être ailleurs, me baigner sur une plage en Australie par exemple…Mais je ne peux pas et c'est pas grave parce que je sais que je dois rester ici, je sais que malgré tout sa je ne laisserais jamais tombé mes amis, et en réalité tout ceux qui comptent sur moi.

Je pense qu'au lieu de réfléchir je devrais aller me changer les idées, peut-être qu'ainsi je pourrais oublier tout sa, et me mettre en condition pour ce qui devra se produire, bientôt très certainement.

La porte de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre et puis je la croise, elle ne m'a pas encore vu, elle est en train de parler tactique pour un prochain match, ses cheveux roux brillent à la lumière. Elle m'aperçoit enfin et me sourit. Je me dis alors, qu'il y a dès fois où même si l'on va pas bien, un sourire, qui plus est de la personne qu'on aime, nous rappel qu'elle sera toujours là pour toi, et qu'elle croit en toi…


End file.
